customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elector
Quick Facts Race: Robot/Android/Super Learning Computer Power Source: Core of body Height: 8 ft Weight: 2 tons Intelligence Level: Extreme Life 1 Elector was a prototype android that was being developed by NASA to use to spy on the russians. It took 30 years to develop his life chip, that contains the most advanced technology ever made by humanoids. It could hack a super computer in 5 seconds, it could break into the UN secret super computer in a matter of 15 seconds, it could do its job of hacking into the Russian super computer in 8 seconds. But it also came with defense mechanisms just incase of Russians that attempt to shut it off or destroy it. The scientists where told to make 40 different electral pulse generators with the power to control electricity and to generate it as a defensive and offensive weapon. They where told to put in 1-10 the least powerful generators as a test. But instead by accident they put in all 40. If he used level 40, it drained part of his life core but it was powerful enough to cause the destruction of 45 nuclear bombs. It was loaded with weapons grade uranium that never ran out and a computer chip 10,000 years beyond our current time computers. They brought it before the president and all the generals of the US Army to iniate it. But it all went wrong, it went rogue and destroyed the NASA headquarters and flew off into outerspace. It traveled all around the galaxy causing havoc in realms and places unknown to us. A representitive from another planet actually had to go to earth and reveal Aliens exist to the Humans. He had to tell them to try and catch that thing, but the humans replied in a statement that "our technology cannot combat that thing, the genius's that created him are all dead, and the blueprints destroyed. Every document on him is destroyed". The aliens told the humans "we need your humans to help us fight, in return you will be granted the opportunity to study undisturbed and brought all around the galaxy to meet these lifeforms and establish trade, intergalatic trade, your technology will be beyond what it is now by a long shot. The android robot known as elector traveled the Galaxy beating out Aliens with technology hundreds of years beyond ours creating an empire, all ruled by him as the head. His CPU kept getting more powerful, and much stronger, but he needed to return to earth. Due to his intelligence he knew it would be a very dangerous endeavour considering Nuclear Energy exists of Earth which has the capability to destroy him. He also knew the humans would be waiting nuclear missles pointed at him, so he needed something to keep them busy during his quest for more WGU (Weapons Grade Uranium), he gathered an intergalatic army of billions of troops with plasma to overwhelm the humans while he waltzed in to get his WGU. He instructed his armies not to harm the planet, or any kind of architecture just the humans and only use power that has the cabability to only kill humans. He found a place known as Cherynobyl, basically used the alien energy to erase all nuclear deformities or radiation levels there of any sort. It was like the 1986 disaster never happened, he did it as almost a thank you because that areas air and nuclear supplies had unlimited WGU. He took all the reactors with him back to his now home planet BACA in his empire. He kept it in a seperate chamber in his castle due to its ability to harm the alien race. He used his superior intellect and IQ of 3 million to know that a dictatorship would cause rebellion and create a working system of government so he can keep a firm grip and happy people that would do the work building the empire. He used the human source of government, Capitalism and to promote big buisness and intergalatic trade. He had a constitutinal monarchy with elected officials he elected himself using his knowledge and knowing how they would benefit his interests. Once uninhabital Alien tribal lands became rustling bustling cities filled with progress, and already large cities in his empire became larger and much more profitable. He secretly used his hacking systems to keep track of his officials. He actually created the universe and outerspace for that matter and all its dimensions first interdimensional trading system. This civilization lasted 10,000 years until the angry human invaders showed up with much less advanced technology, all though they brought along his weakness, nuclear bombs because they wanted to imperialize as planet earth jealous of Elector. They launched 44 nuclear missles at Elector killing his CPU melting him and destroying the conciousness he had developed due to his learning computer status. The humans with him gone took over and terrorized the aliens and made them work like slaves and did not trade but used nuclear weapons in such a barbaric way to keep the universe under their total control. Life 2 Angry BACA people where infuriated with the humans for destroying a thing that brought them prosperity beyond the wildest dreams of all all the aliens and dimensions. They where lucky because Elector had copied his entire being onto a somewhat advanced flash drive containing him, so the aliens developed an even more advanced body of electricity and alien metals that resisted alot. They armed him with alien technology and human technology they where able to salvage from the wreck of his former body. They immediatly first fixed the weakness to nuclear energy. It took them 3 years to upload him onto the body. When he awoke, he immediatly woke and flew high up breaking the stratosphere of that planet and going up into the space above BACCA and developed enough electrical energy to blow up a continent on earth and blasted all human creations that limited his people into nonexistance. The energy of that he blasted could be seen across the universe because the light it created was so great. They started firing nuclear missles at him, but he denied it, and the humans where confused. He blasted a ray of micro-plasma and blew the humans to smitheriens. After that, the humans did not dare come back and he resumed his reign of glory over the Basho Empire (Bacca, Acut, Syind, Huni, Ozaka the planets he rules over). He did not want to invade and take over earth using his IQ decided that it was not worth taking over a planet thats not even in the economy and only had low supplies of nuclear energy, and that more could be found in the infinite supply of stars that constantly replace each other.